


Закрывая глаза

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Voice Kink, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Послушание — не самая сильная сторона Тони.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Закрывая глаза

Это приятно — когда магическая верёвка тугими тёплыми кольцами обвивается вокруг запястий, стягивая руки за спиной. Это красиво и грязно смотрится в зеркальной двери шкафа напротив кровати — когда он стоит коленями на ковре, полураздетый, а Стивен возвышается у него за спиной. Хотя можно было бы обойтись и без наручников. Чтобы слушаться Стивена, Тони они не нужны. Стивен скажет: «Не трогай себя», — и он замрёт. Скажет: «Делай только то, что я велю», — и он сделает.

Стивен сказал ведь, сгустившись из оранжевого тумана над оранжевою водой: «Возвращайся» — и он воскрес из мёртвых.

— …Ты будешь слушаться? — немного наклонившись, Стивен оглаживает его голову. Серо-голубые глаза в зеркале глядят ему прямо в душу.

— Да, — выдыхает Тони. — Да-да-да.

Ладонь опускается ему на глаза. Тони едва успевает прикоснуться губами к внутренней стороне запястья, как ладонь перемещается на шею, вместо себя оставляя непроницаемую бархатную черноту — то ли ткани, то ли портала в какое-нибудь карманное измерение.

У него же получится — слушаться?

* * *

Слух — всё, что у него есть на ближайшие несколько часов.

Глаза закрывает миниатюрная версия «колыбели» Хелен Чо. Будто наглухо запотевшая горнолыжная маска, только вместо стёкол — что-то влажное, тяжелое и прохладное. Левая нога в гипсе, правая рука перебинтована, правой ногой шевелить можно, но нет никакого желания. А вот левой руке неплохо: её пальцы лежат в чужой руке, их медленно сгибают и разгибают, а в центре ладони выводят немного щекотные крестики-нолики.

— Будешь ругаться? — сглотнув в горле ком, спрашивает Тони. Голос сиплый, тонкий какой-то. Противный.

— Буду ругаться. Да ещё как, — а вот у Стивена, как всегда, раскатистый, мощный, как соло на органной педали, которое разносится под готическим сводом, наполняя сердца праведников ликованием, а грешников заставляя устыдиться и раскаяться.

— Ты же говорил?

— Я же говорил. Ты на регулярной основе бомбардируешь меня отсылками к «Гарри Поттеру», но стоило мне сказать, что та тварь — как василиск, что нужно оставаться в укрытии и ни в коем случае не появляться у нее на линии взгляда, то чтó ты сделал? Разумеется, усмехнулся в коммуникатор и полез бить ей морду.

— А нужно было ждать, пока она испепелит тебя?

— Тони, я знал, что делаю.

— Я тоже знал, что делаю.

Рука у него в руке замирает, перестав гладить его пальцы.

— Тони, — голос наполняется почти невыносимой усталой тяжестью.

— Давай продолжим, когда с меня снимут эту штуковину, а то я не могу виновато посмотреть на тебя. Это нечестно.

Тяжёлый вздох.

— Кто бы говорил.

— Почитай мне вслух.

Вздох полегче. Электрическое потрескивание портала. Шелест страниц.

— «Мистер и миссис Дурсль проживали в доме номер четыре по Тисовой улице…»

— Ненавижу тебя.

— «…и всегда с гордостью заявляли, что они, слава богу, абсолютно нормальные люди».

* * *

...С послушанием у Тони всё же не ладится. Терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной, его сильная сторона — изобретательность. Лёжа спиной на ковре, с разведенными до предела коленями, с руками, связанными над головой и прикованными к ножке кровати, он выжидает, пока Стивен оторвется от вылизывания внутренней стороны его бёдер. Стивен делает это по-садистски целомудренно, без единого, даже самого мимолётного прикосновения к члену. И когда Тони наконец чувствует горячие влажные поцелуи выше, на животе, на сосках, он обхватывает Стивена ногами за талию и рывком притягивает к себе — вжимает в себя вплотную, чтобы урвать несколько секунд мучительно необходимого давления.

— Так нравится нарушать правила? Совсем не можешь без этого, да? — Стивен подминает его под себя, придавливая к полу всем своим весом. Губы Стивена щекочут ему ухо, и волна жара поднимается снизу вверх, до самого затылка, где Стивен собирает его волосы в кулак и оттягивает голову так, что Тони увидел бы небо в звёздах и в трепетных синих бабочках — если бы не повязка на глазах.

— Да… — протяжно выдыхает Тони. Тактически это ошибка — в его рот тут же набиваются пальцы, но стратегически — выигрыш: теперь Тони их никуда не выпустит, теперь они в полной его власти.

Стивен стонет — глубоко, низко, почти беззвучно. То ли он на мгновение потерял концентрацию, то ли просто понял, что ничего из всего этого не выйдет, но Тони снова видит его сияющие глаза прямо перед собой, а магическая верёвка больше не сдерживает его руки, и он даёт им волю, не разбирая, где чьё тело. Это неважно, это ведь не сражение с монстрами.

* * *

— Дормамму, я пришёл договориться.

Даже во сне голос у Стивена спокойный и глубокий. Если бы не бешено трясущиеся руки, можно было бы подумать, что ему снятся цветущие луга и концерт «Пинк Флойд» с молодым Сидом Барретом.

— Пощади его, и я отдам тебе камень.

— Просыпайся, ну просыпайся же, — стараясь не переходить на крик, Тони трясёт его за плечи.

Стивен говорит, уже тише: «Возвращайся, пожалуйста», а через несколько секунд распахивает глаза. Тони ждёт, пока он отдышится, и обнимает его за окаменевшие плечи. Легонько укачивает, бормочет всё, что в голову придёт.

— Всё хорошо, все живы, ты всё сделал правильно, я рядом.

Стивен утыкается влажным лбом ему в шею.

— Я опять тебя разбудил, прости. Завтра же попрошу в Камар-Тадже каких-нибудь трав от этого.

От страха хоть на секунду утратить контроль, защищая целую реальность и заодно успевая то и дело вытаскивать Тони оттуда, откуда не возвращаются? Да, конечно, от этого наверняка есть какие-нибудь травы.

— Кстати, я давно там не был, — невзначай замечает Тони. — А что, если мы выпросим у Вонга и Пеппер пару выходных и зависнем в Непале? Я согласен даже на совместную медитацию. Даже одетыми!

— Ну, если ты столь решительно настроен…

Тони болтает о всяких глупостях — о рубахах безумных расцветок, которые купит на рынке в Катманду, чтобы надевать их на заседания совета директоров, и о летающем разумном роботе-пылесосе для книг с функцией mp3-плеера, который он сделает Вонгу, и о том, что несмотря на всё своё воображение не в силах представить медитирующего Капитана Америку. Стивен фыркает, а затем смеётся не сдерживаясь.

— Видишь, от меня не только сплошные расстройства, но и немного радости, — шепчет Тони, накрывая их обоих одеялом с головой.

— От тебя сплошная радость, я просто никогда не хочу её терять.

Тони обнимает его крепче. Стивен так и засыпает в его объятиях, и улыбка ещё долго остаётся у него на губах.


End file.
